Tuesday Ilia Berdison
Tuesday Berdison is a character played by Umbrae Calamitas on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Her first appearance was in 'Skyscrapers of Petropolis.' Trainer Information Appearance Small even for her age, Tuesday has shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair, that she usually ties up in a ponytail, or else holds back with a dark brown scarf. Being of such fair skin, she burns quite easily, but having spent the majority of her time outdoors the past few years, she's gained a soft tan that seems to work to shield her from the sun's harm any further. Much to her distaste, her arms are rather freckled, as well as the tops of her cheeks and across her nose. Tuesday has smoky blue eyes that are often unfocused, as she seems to fade out into another plane of existence, her mind dancing somewhere along creative lines. An artist, the child sees things differently than most other people, and often comes to conclusions that others can't follow - either because they are unable to merge with the logic for its idiosyncratic nature, or because they didn't expect something of such intelligence or analysis coming from the mouth of a twelve-year-old. Never one to follow either fashion or the laws of conformity, Tuesday dresses for comfort, and so is most commonly seen in a pair of boy's muddy-green cargo pants, more pocket than pants, and a black v-neck T-shirt. She also has a thick, mud-brown hoodie that she wears, with a large single pocket in the front. As a going-away present, Brone bought her a pair of brown biker-gloves (cut off at the knuckle to leave her fingers free), which she is always wearing, and which help protect her hands when she's climbing trees to sit on the top branches and draw. Tuesday wears a pair of dark brown hiker boots, with good traction for climbing up steep slopes. When her scarf isn't used as a headband, it's most commonly found wrapped snugly around her neck (or Dante's, when they're in a cold climate). Personality Extremely quiet, especially ''for her age, Tuesday is very soft-spoken when she does speak - hence, how she came about her nickname. Polite and kind-hearted, she is always willing to help someone in need, but she doesn't trust all that easily. Rather, Tuesday tends to do what she can to help a person, but never reveals much about herself, choosing instead to let someone make up their own ideas. This often leads to her being underestimated, either as a pokemon trainer, or as someone able to defend herself, and gives her a shoe-in if there's danger. Always more carefree and easy around pokemon than people, Tuesday has learned to read the body language of a lot of pokemon, some from reading about it, and others from personal experience. The biggest part of her personality that comes from her mother's side, Tuesday loves to learn to use this ability to talk more effectively with pokemon. Having learned to read Dante and Tempest without a flaw, she has full conversations with the both of them that often have strangers turning their heads to figure out what the weird twelve-year-old is talking about, and to whom. Accustomed to being overlooked and cast aside, from having two older siblings, Tuesday has adapted to take care of herself and learn on the go. She improvises whenever necessary and knows how to hold her own in battle. She is, in no way, the strategist her brother can boast to being, but she isn't quite as "leap first, think later" as her sister. Holding a sort of mid-way opinion between the two extremes, Tuesday doesn't think ahead too far, but does tend to analyze a situation and the people in it. Unfortunately, this occasionally leads to her imagination running away, with her rushing to catch up, and she can find herself expecting the worst, when that's hardly what's coming. Extremely fond of pokemon, the only kind that Tuesday is rather wary around are water-types, as she doesn't know how to swim. She's also constantly worrying over Dante, who has, on a couple occasions, nearly died from getting his tail-flame doused (one of these times being teasing from neighborhood pokemon trainers and their bully water-type pokemon). Tuesday was also attacked by a man when she was little, who sicked his pokemon upon her. His Feraligatr nearly drowned Tuesday and would have succeeded if not for the fast action of Professor Oak. For this reason, Tuesday is deathly afraid of Feraligatr and, on a smaller scale, wary of Typhlosion and their respective evolutionary chains. Having been teased by other children her age for her bookish nature and constant drawing (and her weird choice in pokemon names), Tuesday keeps her head down and often lets other people glance over her. She's learned to blend into a crowd and go unnoticed, and she can usually sneak away when she needs to. She's also a fairly decent actress (probably all of those times acting out scenes from Shakespeare), so she can sometimes manipulate people with her young appearance and the infamous "puppy dog eyes," or else lie her way out of trouble, though she hates having to rely on that. Never one to back out from a chance to sleep under the stars, Tuesday isn't afraid to get dirty or to have to do a little hard work. Always trying to look on the bright side of things and find that "silver lining," she usually grins and bears whatever she has to, to make it through and see the sunshine in a situation. Although a little meek sometimes, when Tuesday gets to know a person, she's extremely loyal and will open up to them more, displaying her more-talkative side. The most annoying part of this is probably her habit of quoting literature at odd intervals, and laughing at things she says in her head, but what else can you expect from an artistic twelve-year-old? Items and Equipment Tuesday never goes anywhere without her sketchbook. She carries a messenger bag around with her, slung across her chest from one shoulder, which holds her sketchbook (in which she draws pictures of the various pokemon she sees, like her own personal-made pokedex), at least three regular pokeballs (she always makes sure to have at least three on hand, and replenishes them at various towns), potions, and some bandages. Tuesday also carries a frying pan with her, which has, on more than one occasion, made her the recipient of the nickname Sam, in reference to ''Lord of the Rings' Samwise Gamgee. Biography Before Furoh Small for her age, Tuesday is easily overlooked as being too young and of no importance. This under-appreciation and underestimation can work to her advantage. Though she would much rather pokemon not be used as a means of warfare, this is not to say that Tuesday doesn't know how to fight. On the contrary, she is extremely proficient at pokemon handling. Her mother having been a pokemon researcher, and her father an amazing battler, Tuesday would have been personally taught all of the wonderful ways to outdo an opponent, if not for the fact that she was the youngest of three siblings. Her eldest sibling and sister, Anika, followed easily in their father's footsteps. A "daddy's girl" to the extreme, Anika followed him everywhere and emulated his style, until she became fascinated with Kung Fu (as well as the cute boy who taught it). She then adjusted her pokemon battling style to mirror the martial arts. Still, she retained much of what her father taught her. The middle child and only boy, Brone, was a sickly child who couldn't spend long outdoors. Instead, he took to following his mother around in her laboratory and learning all sorts of things about pokemon. A strategist when it comes to pokemon battling (as well as an executioner toward anyone who dared challenge him at Chess), Brone can put up quite a fight, and has defeated both his father and sister on numerous occasions. That left Tuesday as the youngest and usually overlooked sibling. Her brother's illness took a lot of her parents' time, and her sister's efforts and accomplishments took a great deal of praise. Despite being the "baby" of the family, Tuesday was generally left to her own devices. Her parents didn't think she was old enough to begin battling, and her siblings didn't think she'd be good at all. Perhaps that's what drove her to be better than all of them. From observing her parents' teachings, Tuesday learned everything that both her brother and sister had learned - gaining knowledge from both sides. From Anika and Brone's mistakes, she learned a great deal of what not to do, though she made a number of her own mistakes to make up for her knowledge. What she didn't learn from her family, Tuesday gathered from other pokemon trainers passing through town, during her days helping Professor Oak, or books. An avid reader, she was probably more intelligent and well-spoken that other children her age, and when she was not involved with her pokemon, Tuesday could usually be found with her nose in a book, or else sketching pictures of pokemon, both trained and wild, in her sketchbook. Tuesday was only nine when Anika (then twelve) returned home for a visit with a Charmander she had acquired in a battle. Loathe to keep the dinosaur pokemon, as she had an aversion to fire-types, she was more than happy to give the "weak and useless runt" to Tuesday as a companion. Rather than consider the poorly-kept pokemon to be a weakling, Tuesday was happy to train the creature. Naming him Dante after Dante's Inferno, which always made her think of fire-type pokemon, the two became swift friends, and the little dinosaur pokemon rarely returned to its pokeball, away from Tuesday's sight. It was when Tuesday was eleven, as she and Dante were training just outside of their town, that they found themselves in the presence of an irate Pikachu. Working together, Dante brought the Pikachu down with little incident, and Tuesday caught it effectively in a pokeball. Weeks later, she and Dante were caught in a terrific storm that had arisen so suddenly, neither of them had time to find shelter and keep Dante's tail dry. Only the stubborn efforts of the newly caught Pikachu prevented them from coming to any greater danger, as the creature used its electric attacks to combat the explosive lightning that bit down so swiftly, while Tuesday did her best to shield Dante's flame, until the storm had passed. It was from this incident (as well as a rather frightening addiction to Shakespeare's "The Tempest,") that the Pikachu gained her name. It was only a few months later that Tuesday turned twelve, and decided that it was finally time for her to leave her home and begin her own pokemon journey, and prove to her siblings and her family that she could do just as well as they, if not better. In Furoh: Tuesday's journey began in Petropolis when she climbed off of the ship that had carried her from Kanto. She met up with two other girls recently beginning their journey and had been intending to join them in an attempt to save a pompous rich kid's pokemon from a pokemon thief in the area. Unfortunately, Tuesday got separated from her companions and lost in the middle of the giant city. It was while she was alone that she ended up meeting the pokemon thief. Tempest, Tuesday's hot-headed and impulsive pikachu, had always been able to escape her pokeball at will. When the thief foolishly took Tempest's ball, the pikachu gave him the shock of his life when she burst free of it. The thief ran off with a sack of pokeballs in his arms, but one fell out - a timid cyndaquil. Certain that the police would find the thief, who didn't appear inconspicuous in the least, Tuesday broke the ball that the cyndaquil had been in and decided to help find her trainer. Happily escaping Petropolis, Tuesday started on the road toward Lenoilia - a name that the cyndaquil recognized. A letter than Tuesday had sent to her brother, Brone, in Pallet Town somehow ended up in the hands of another pokemon trainer named Jaima. The mix-up was embarrassing, but began a friendship, Tuesday and her newfound friend, Jaima, comversing back and forth. Unbeknownst to Tuesday, her penpal and the cyndaquil's owner were one in the same. Both of them were happily surprised to discover this fact, when Jaima arrived in time to see his timid cyndaquil fight off a pokemon that had been attacking Tuesday. Their peace didn't last long; be it actual happenings or merely a dream, Tuesday and Jaima were asked for help by Celebi, the legendary pokemon who could travel through time. Using her powers, they followed a thief through time, trying to take back the time crystal that he had stolen. They defeated many trials he put them through, although time had to be split into parallel dimensions at one point, when Tuesday died in one dimension, and Jaima in another. Eventually, the two of them managed to defeat their opponent and set things right. Unfortunately, some scars, lingering as memories or nightmares, still haunt Tuesday, and she is slow to overcome them. From there, Tuesday and Jaima continued onward, meeting up with Darryn Kellor, a friend and former-companion of Jaima's, when his captured vulpix, Lady Foxtrot, sent a mental plea for aid to Jaima's kirlia, Mercury. They were faced up against members of Team Deception when both Shadow, Jaima's riolu, and Wraith, Tuesday's ponyta, were captured. Working together, and with the timely arrival of Jaima's long-time friend, Meiko Omura, they managed to defeat Team Deception and take back their pokemon after a long and arduous battle during which a number of their pokemon evolved, including Dante, Tuesday's charmander. Detained and asked questions by the police who captured the members of Team Deception (except for the boss and his second-in-command, who managed to escape), Tuesday suffered the ire of one of the Officer Jennys, until her adoptive big brother, Jaima, stepped in. Finally getting the rest they rightly deserved, without the intense action, Tuesday began to suffer nightmares and paranoia caused by the memories (or were they just dreams?) of Shadow dying during the time when they had been running through time. She kept these issues to herself, unwilling to burden her companions, as Darryn and Jaima both worked to gain the EmberWing Badge. It was during Jaima's match that the memories became too much and Tuesday ran out into the city in an attempt to escape them, only to get lost and then attacked by two wild houndour. She captured the one in both an act of self-preservation, and in hopes to protect the injured creature from the anger of its fierce companion. Having hit her head during the attack, Tuesday was only conscious long enough to see Shadow arrive. Her wild imagination and the haunting dreams have spawned within her the belief that the lucario was killed by the houndour, as steel pokemon have a weakness to fire. Relationships Akira Berdison Tuesday's mother, Akira spent a few years as a pokemon trainer, before she decided to try her hand at being a pokemon researcher. She was equally involved in this for a few years, and was very good at it, but she grew tired of it and instead went to school to be a pokemon scientist. She preferred this to the researcher position. Eventually, she turned their basement into a laboratory, where she makes potions and various other items of pokemon health. She sells these to various pokemon centres throughout the region, as well as to Professor Oak, who tends to give out a few potions when he gives a new trainer their pokemon. Akira is equally happy to give her potions away to trainers in need of them. She is exceptionally intelligent, particularly in strategy - from where Brone gains in. She is closest to her son and, while intelligent, not nearly as well-read as her youngest daughter. Her signature pokemon is a level 37 Bellossum, named Maria. Russell Berdison Tuesday's father, Russell spent years as a pokemon trainer and became a brilliantly-talented pokemon battler. He had once dreamed of becoming a gym leader, but gave that dream up when he married and had a family. He occasionally takes day- to week-long trips, where he is paid by sponsoring companies to go and battle challenging opponents. He is still amazing, even in his older years, and looked up to by many trainers. Closer to Anika than to his other children, Russell taught her everything he knew about battling, until she could evenly match him. Only the fact that she has nothing but fighting-type pokemon in her team keeps her from surpassing him (or so he thinks). His signature pokemon is a level 53 Kangaskhan, named Sally. Anika Berdison Tuesday's older sister and the eldest Berdison child, Anika is the outcast of her three siblings by choice. Taking after her father, she was trained by him to battle brilliantly. After years of learning some of her father's best techniques, however, she met an extremely handsome young man who taught Kung Fu and turned to the martial arts. Thanks to the boy's proficiency at Kung Fu and teaching, Anika's first mastery of the martial arts came in the form of Snake style Kung Fu. She later studied Brazilian Jujitsu, and then adopted the technique of her signature pokemon, Speedfist. Quite unlike her siblings, Anika has no loyalty to her pokemon, shows no kindness to those she deems unworthy, and is extremely negligent. When her pokemon are injured, she does not heal them immediately, but lets them continue with their injuries, feeling that, not only will dealing with the pain make them stronger, but if they get hit in the first place, they deserve to suffer through the pain. Tuesday doesn't get along at all with her sister and while she still loves her, she cannot stand to be near her. Anika specifically hates fire-type pokemon. Her team consists entirely of fighting types. Anika's signature pokemon is a level 36, male Machoke, named Speedfist. Her other pokemon include a riolu and a mankey. Brone Berdison Tuesday's older brother, Brone was born blind and also has various health problems, including mild asthma and partial epilepsy. Though, they believe that the epilepsy may be caused by Brone's high psychic powers. Taking after his mother, Brone is a brilliant strategist and is rarely ever beaten at a game of Chess (though he cheats occasionally, just to keep his perfect score - Tuesday always catches him, though). Very close to Tuesday, Brone has been the one person that she could go to with her problems. When she left him, Tuesday went through something of withdrawal. She also worries about him constantly, and when she receives a letter, her first fear is always that she will open it to learn that her brother is in the hospital. Brone's signature pokemon, and his psychic guardian, is a level 25, female Kadabra that Brone has raised from an Abra. He allowed Tuesday to name her and, true to her naming style, she called her Cassandra, after the play about the prophetess that no one believed. Cassandra is a kind-hearted and intelligent pokemon who looks after Brone. She helps him contain and control his psychic powers, and has been something of an aunt to Tuesday on occasion. She is incredibly strong and is known to be able to consciously act in two separate manners in the physical and psychic realm, at the same time. She, like Brone, is privy to information about the future and though they wish to meddle, refrain from doing so out of the knowledge that it would be wrong. Brone has always wanted to have a slowpoke and Tuesday has promised that she will find him one. Brone's other pokemon include a young male girafarig, named Hidalgo, and a female umbreon who acts as a seeing-eye-cat, named Dapit-hadon. Marcus DeBrody Tuesday's uncle, Marcus is Russell's half-brother - this being the reason they don't share a last name. Marcus lives between Arasam and Petropolis, on the continent of Furoh. The vast majority of his family believes that the man is clinically insane, as he lives alone on a ranch, where he raises mareep and the occasional flaffy. The extent of the pokemon in his party are all flying types. Marcus himself is a pilot, but tends to fly on the backs of his pokemon rather than in a plane, playing out daring acrobatics in midair. Marcus talks a lot and very fast. He loves it when Tuesday comes to visit and is extremely fond of Dante, who has always wanted to fly. Marcus, who used to have a Charizard, assures Dante that he will fly one day. Until then, he is always willing to take the charmander, now a charmeleon, into the air on the back of his salamence. Marcus' signature pokemon is a female salamence by the name of Venture Star. His other pokemon include: *Male staraptor, Warhawk *Male aerodactyl, Voodoo (he is always called out with the words, "That voodoo that you do!" *Female gyarados, Sea Fury *Female gligar, Starfire *Male pachirisu, Jack DeBrody also has two backup pokemon who are generally only called into his party during special occasions. The first is a male yanmega named Delta Dagger, and the second is a male chatot named Bulldog. All of his pokemon are named after various types of aircraft. Professor Samuel Oak The professor of Kanto, Samuel Oak had good relationships with a lot of the families who lived in Pallet Town and knows a lot of the children as they grow up. Because Akira Berdison makes potions and sells them to Professor Oak, he's been close to that family for years, so he knew Anika, Brone, and Tuesday as they grew up. While Anika followed her father for a time and Brone took the path of his mother, Tuesday, left to decide her own path, chose to follow Professor Oak around. She spent a great deal of time in his laboratory, playing with the pokemon. Over the years, she listened as trainers came and went, and read books out of the professor's library. Eventually, she graduated from pokemon babysitter to helping Professor Oak by running small errands, to learning all that he knew about pokemon. She decided at a young age that she wanted to be a pokemon researcher, and she thirsted for knowledge in a manner that was out of character for her age. Professor Oak and Tuesday have a very close relationship. While Tuesday loves her parents, she was never as close to them as her siblings were. Professor Oak became something of a grandfather or super-intelligent uncle to Tuesday, and she looked up to him and sees him as part of her family. Equally, he sees her the same way. Professor Oak's first pokemon was a Charmander, which has long since evolved into a Charizard. His other pokemon change depending on where he's going, but he has a number of them. Jaima Kuonji Tuesday and Jaima were conversing through mail before they finally met in person, Tuesday having been trying to return a stolen cyndaquil to her own (who happened to be Jaima). Always shy and quiet around people, Tuesday was lucky to have already known Jaima somewhat through their letters, and so took a great liking to him. It helps, of course, that Jaima has two younger sisters and is accustomed to the role of "big brother." Tuesday, who has an older brother herself, is equally accustomed to the role of "little sister," and so the two go hand in hand. The two of them were instantly thrown into an adventure together and became remarkably close during it. Tuesday now refers to Jaima in her mind as her big brother, while Jaima has called her "little sister" on more than one occasion - both in English as well as in Japanese, a tongue that he is also familiar with. Tuesday is equally close to Jaima's pokemon - some more than others. Having been Professor Oak's assistant, Tuesday actually helped raise Grondir, the bulbasaur that Oak gave Jaima after he defended the professor from an attacker. Having helped the cyndaquil return to her trainer, Tuesday is also close to Ember, but not nearly as close as she is to Grondir or to Jaima's lucario. However, Tuesday's closeness to Shadow might be partway because of her having Aura powers. As time moves on, Tuesday is only growing closer to Jaima and his team, and sees them as yet another branch of her growing family. Darryn Kellor Darryn was Jaima's companion, along with Mindy, who Tuesday was unfortunately never able to meet. Tuesday heard mention of Darryn a few times during her travels with Jaima, but she never learned a great deal about him until she met the boy. He and Jaima parted ways when Jaima's cyndaquil, Ember, was stolen and he remained behind in order to find her. Jaima was reunited with - and Tuesday met - Darryn when he ran into Team Deception. His vulpix, Lady Foxtrot, was taken captive, while he fell into an underground cavern beneath Mt. Carello. Lady sent a mental message to Mercury, Jaima's kirlia, bringing Jaima and Tuesday to his aid, where they got into a battle with Team Deception after two of their pokemon were stolen. Although Tuesday hasn't known Darryn for very long, she is intrigued by his knowledge of pokemon healthcare. Neither of them know a great deal about each other and Tuesday's position on certain things (like her fear of water and feraligatr) confuses him, but they are slowly growing more comfortable in each others presence. Meiko Omura Meiko is a childhood friend of Jaima's, who showed up and turned the tide of a battle on Mt. Carello. Tuesday appreciated her help, of course, considering that their opponents were responsible for capturing both Jaima's riolu, Shadow, as well as Tuesday's ponyta, Wraith. Unfortunately, Meiko's first and main pokemon is her feraligatr, Chompwater - a pokemon which Tuesday has a desperate fear of. However, with Meiko joining their team, Tuesday has a chance to grow closer to the girl. Meiko has also recently changed her current party, so that her pokemon are not ridiculous strong in comparison to those of her companions. Reilly Coons Reilly shows up later in Tuesday's journey, the first impression she gets of him being an arrogant and selfish pokemon trainer. Although he is the same age as Tuesday, he continuously calls her rather derogatory names; the least insulting being "kid," and the more insulting being "short-stack," "tiny," and "Researcher Wannabe." Reilly brings out the worst in Tuesday; one of the only people who treats his pokemon with kindness and respect, yet can still make her angrier than a rabid cat in the middle of a dog pound. Whenever they meet, Tuesday and Reilly battle and are almost always bickering about something. One of their common topics of argument are which are better between books and movies (Tuesday voting for books, and Reilly movies). Contrary to Tuesday, Reilly names his pokemon after characters in his favorite movies and TV shows. Despite his arrogance, selfishness, and his rude behaviour toward Tuesday, Reilly is a very kind and loving trainer to his pokemon. Pokemon Dante :Species: Charmeleon Gender: Male Level: 42 Nature: Calm Heritage: ::Mother: Charizard Father: Dragonair Weak To: '''Ground, Rock, Water '''Known Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance (egg move). Tuesday was nine-years-old when her big sister, Anika, came home for a visit. The twelve-year-old girl was happy to see her family, but still bitter over a battle that hadn't gone quite as she had planned. As she told it, a pokemon trainer only a year or so younger than she had challenged her to a battle. The trainer, a young boy originally from the Kanto Region, had pokemon of the Fire type and Fighting type amidst his team. The two had agreed that the battle's loser would hand over their youngest pokemon to the winner. According to Anika, the boy had proclaimed that though he pokemon was young, it had to potential to be a powerful fighter. Anika was, as to be expected, determined to win and gain ownership of this pokemon.When it turned out that the boy's youngest pokemon was a Charmander, Anika was outraged. Primarily a Fighting-type trainer, Anika loathed Fire-type pokemon with a passion, and she had no desire to cart around what she considered a useless pet dinosaur. Their deal had been set, however, and the boy refused to give her any other pokemon, so she had stormed off. Three weeks until she returned home and could give the Charmander up to Professor Oak to hand out to some newbie trainer, Anika fed the Charmander, but otherwise kept it locked up tight in its pokeball, having no desire to be near it. Her feelings of distaste toward the pokemon left their mark, dragging his self-esteem down to the ground. When Anika relayed this information to her patiently-listening family, Tuesday interrupted (she admitted, quite rudely), and asked to see the Charmander. Begrudgingly, her sister revealed the pokemon, and her family met a small orange dinosaur with big, beautiful blue eyes, so filled with nervousness that Tuesday nearly yelled at her eldest sibling for being so cruel. Instead, she held in her temper and asked if she could keep the Charmander. Shrugging it off as no loss to her person, Anika agreed, and Tuesday received her first pokemon. Her sister's attitude, however, had left the small Fire-type with almost no self-confidence, and the dinosaur seemed to believe that he was the weakest pokemon alive, if Tuesday was anyone to interpret the sad, low-cast eyes and dimly-burning tail flame. Rather than be put off by this, however, Tuesday mirrored her sister's attitude in the complete opposite. She was patient and kind, and kept the Charmander out of his pokeball as often as she was able. Talking to him as most people would to any person, she chatted about everything from his limitless potential to her days helping Professor Oak to her dreams... As time wore on, the Charmander, then having been named Dante, opened up to Tuesday, and the two began to form a special bond. Through patient training, as well as games more beneficial than either of them were aware, Dante grew stronger and more confident as a pokemon, and Tuesday grew more confident as a pokemon trainer (albeit a young one). Having gained back his confidence as a powerful force to be reckoned with, Dante was a happy pokemon to be around. The downside to this was that Dante seemed to be more expressive than most Charmander with his tail flame, and he tended to lose control during times of extreme excitement, often resulting in scorched clothing and burnt bums. The only things that he retained from his previous treatment by Tuesday's sister was that he occassionally required a boost to his ego, especially when he had been kept in his pokeball for a long time. For some reason, more than a few hours trapped in the sphere caused him to believe his trainer deemed him unworthy, so Tuesday tended to let Dante run free, except in certain circumstances (like the ship ride to Furoh, but she had explained that to Dante). The dinosaur pokemon also retained an extreme dislike (and slight fear) of Tuesday's sister, which she couldn't blame him for. Tuesday, herself, had lost a lot of the respect she had once had for Anika - an action which erected a wall between the two sisters. At the age of eleven, however, Tuesday and Dante were inseparable, despite the minor disadvantages. They knew each other inside and out, and they could easily read each others movements without a fault. An unstoppable team, they hadn't thought that there was anything they couldn't handle. And then, they met the Pikachu. Tempest :Species: Pikachu Gender: Female Level: 26 Nature: Rash Heritage: ::Mother: Pikachu Father: Raichu Weak To: '''Ground '''Known Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team, Volt Tackle (egg move). Just outside of Pallet Town, there was a meadow that separated Pallet from the path to the next town. The meadow itself was rather small in comparison to those found enroute to the further cities, but large enough that Dante could practice his attack maneuvers without risking harm to anyone. Tuesday enjoyed their practice sessions there, both for the practice itself, as well as it was the only way to reach Pallet Town, and so she could often gather information from other Pokemon trainers (and sometimes catch a small battle with one of the younger trainers). There were numerous pokemon who made their way through the meadow, but they usually didn't both Tuesday or Dante, and the pokemon and his human companion left them well enough alone. They all seemed rather content in their symbiotic coexistence, until the arrival of a yellow and orange blur that knocked Tuesday off of her feet. The Pikachu, Tuesday had identified it as moments later, was near rabid, she had thought. Rather, the small electric rodent was simply angry - very angry, and for no reason that Tuesday could identify. She and Dante had simply been practicing one of their techniques when the Pikachu had thrown her to the ground. She was trying to stand when she had been hit with the electric attack, and although it wasn't very strong, it still hurt. That was when Dante had moved immediately to defend her. Tuesday had been training the Charmander for years, but even she was stunned by the precision and determination that the Fire-type showed. Whipping off Embers, Scratch attacks, and growling more like a wolf defending its pack than a tiny biped dinosaur, Dante had let into the Pikachu with everything he had - which was quite a bit more than Tuesday (or the Pikachu) had expected. Unable to withstand the Charmander's onslaught, the Pikachu had faltered. In a moment of inspiration (and for a reason Tuesday still wasn't sure of), she had tossed a pokeball at the Pikachu. She had taken to carrying a few of Brone's pokeballs around on her belt, emulating the trainers she saw everywhere, even though she never went further outside of Pallet Town than this small meadow. She'd caught the Pikachu, much to her surprise and wonder, and had returned to the town to visit Professor Oak, first off. The aged professor (and genius, Tuesday admitted happily) had examined the Pikachu for her, and taken preventive measures to protect them from electric attacks before removing the rodent from the pokeball. They discovered, much to Professor Oak's sadness and Tuesday's horror, that the Pikachu had a shackle around its left hind leg, the remains of a shattered chain dangling ominously from it. From the marks on the Pikachu's body, the professor had concluded that the creature had been under the care of an owner who was quite cruel, and had run from him or her (and Tuesday couldn't blame the poor thing). Professor Oak had suggested that he trade the Pikachu, which had rightfully been caught by Tuesday, for a more docile pokemon, but she would have nothing of it. She was determined to show the small electric rodent that not all trainers were cruel, and that she had no intention of ever harming her pokemon. The professor, having known Tuesday for quite a long time, knew how stubborn she was, and gave in easily. Tuesday then began her plan with determination. It didn't begin well. Tuesday was fairly sure every single strand of her hair had stood on end at some point during the first week, she had been shocked so many times by the small rodent. Rather than give in, however, and turn to Professor Oak for a trade (the offer, he had assured her, was still standing), Tuesday continued in her ministrations. It took a while, but with determination, patience, kindness, and a lot of help from Dante, who talked continuously of Tuesday and how kind she was, she began to get through to the Pikachu, who she still didn't have a name for. Though the creature was still wary, it showed small signs of a beginning trust between them, and occasionally even let Tuesday smoothe the fur on its ears. It was when they were playing and training in the meadow that the storm arrived, surprising Tuesday and Dante. The Pikachu had been acting oddly all day, and in hindsight, Tuesday supposed that it could sense the electric currents in the air. They'd had no warning, however, and when the rain hit, Tuesday did all she could to shield Dante's tail flame from the pouring rain (she'd foolishly left his pokeball at home, and if they ran, she wouldn't be able to protect him as well). The storm was brutal, however, and the lightning that began to strike frightening Tuesday. She had never liked storms. The rolling thunder reminded her too much of the way the waves of the ocean sounded, crashing against rocks. The Pikachu, however, seemed to come to an understanding about Tuesday in those few moments of watching her protect Dante's tail flame, despite her fear. Using his own electrical attacks, he fought back against the clashing lighting, until the storm passed quickly by. It was in that moment, watching the storm move out across the raging waters of the distant ocean, that Tuesday came upon the perfect name for the Pikachu. Naming her Tempest, both in honor of the storm and the events that went with it, as well as after Shakespeare's play, the two formed a small bond that day, that only grew in the days following. The trust between Tempest and Tuesday grew, until they were as close as Tuesday was with Dante. The Fire-type and Electric-type got along well, and Tuesday was happy to see a relationship of trust and understanding form between the two pokemon. Although Tempest was at ease around Tuesday, however, the same could not be said for other trainers. The electric rodent's hatred of pokemon trainers (which had no doubt caused her initial attacking of Tuesday at their first meeting) had lessened since her discovery that Tuesday was not like her previous trainer, but the fear was still present toward other trainers. Tempest's fear, however, came out through aggression, and the Pikachu was not at all forgiving toward trainers who dared to threaten Tuesday. Mercy protect any trainer that the rodent saw mistreating their pokemon, either, for Tempest had a temper that shamed the storm that had inspired her name. She had once caught one of Tuesday's neighbors mistreating a recently-caught Caterpie. Needless to say, the boy had a Pikachu-induced fear of electric-type pokemon, and hair that wouldn't stay down no matter what he did. Despite the continuing fear and dislike of pokemon trainers, however, Tuesday, Tempest, and Dante made a wonderful team. The Pikachu had come a long way from where she had started, and the only indications of her previous mistreatment, other than her behavioral and trust issues, was the discoloration of her left hind leg, where the imprint of a tight metal shackle was still - and probably always would be - visible against the skin. Wraith ::Species: Ponyta (shiny) Gender: Male Level: 14 Nature: Adamant Heritage: :::Mother: Rapidash Father: Typhlosion Weak To: '''Ground, Rock, Water '''Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Ember, Double Edge (egg move), Flame Wheel (egg move). A young pokemon, Wraith was captured in the wild when his herd was attacked by Roman Gladiators seeking the strongest pokemon. Because he looks like a demon, he was taken by Aquillus Nigellus, who planned to use his as his secret weapon - the fifth pokemon in his arsenal. Because "shiny" pokemon were, in Ancient Times, considered to be byproducts of demonic summonings and witchcraft, the Ponyta would have been killed after only one use. Aquillus cared not for his pokemon, however, and so did not find his heart filled with guilt upon this understanding. As Fate would have it, however, Tuesday and Jaima were transported to Ancient Rome by the legendary time-traveling pokemon, Celebi, in order to defeat the time-thief, who had taken position as the advisor to the Roman Emperor. Captured as slaves, Tuesday was made servant to the emperor, while Jaima was made a Gladiator. Upon his winning the tournament, despite his refusal to kill Aquillus, as law states, Jaima was granted his freedom. Upon their admittance to their hunt for the thief hiding as an advisor, Tuesday was, also, granted freedom. At her request, she was given possession of the Ponyta. Because the pokemon would have been killed otherwise, her taking the pokemon would not affect the time stream, and so the world would not suffer the catastrophe of the Butterfree Effect. Nicknamed Wraith, for he makes Tuesday thinks of the Nazgul from The Lord of the Rings, the Ponyta is a hot-tempered, but welcome addition to the team. Zorro :Species: Riolu Gender: Male Level: 22 Nature: Impish Heritage: ::Mother: Lucario Father: Hitmonchan Weak To: '''Flying, Psychic '''Known Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter, Force Palm, Feint, Reversal, Bullet Punch (egg move), Vacuum Wave (egg move). Born on Mount Carello, Zorro spent a good deal of his time in the caverns and became well-associated with the oft-confusing twists and turns, and the tunnels that all look the same to an outsider. It was within these caverns that he met a group of humans, caught in a battle with other humans who sought to harm the pokemon living peacefully within his cavern. Containing a good sense of humor and always happy to cause some mischief for those who deserve it, Zorro joined the fray. It was after the battle was over, when the humans finally decided who was going to capture him, that the Riolu found his allies were only temporary. The girl that he had protected - the one that should have been the one to want to capture him most - was not doing anything to try and claim him, and that drew him to her even more than he had already been. After evading the pokeballs cast at him by the other girl, he captured himself with the quiet girl's pokeball, and deemed her worthy of laying claim to him. It was during another battle, where he had to call himself out of the pokeball and join the fray, protecting his mountain, that he gained his name. Zorro, the fox, the trickster. He suited it well. Ashleigh :Species: Houndour Gender: Male Level: 26 Nature: Heritage: ::Mother: Houndour Father: Houndoom Known Moves:' 'Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Thunder Fang '(egg move). Born on the streets like many of his pack, Ashleigh is a kindhearted houndour amidst a group of rough, angry canines. He was patrolling the city with the pack's beta when they accosted a young girl. Rather than follow the orders of his commanding canine, Ashleigh attacked the female houndour and was viciously defeated. He was captured by Tuesday, in an attempt to protect him from further harm. Ashleigh is underfed and has a peeling skull plate thanks to years of living on the streets. Despite his rough puppyhood, however, he has a kind heart and enjoys being around other pokemon. He has always had a fondness for pokemon and absolutely loves having his chin scratched. He also has a fondness for Mercury, which is bothersome to the kirlia, who fears dark-type pokemon. Ashleigh is generous when it comes to offering great slobbering tongue-licks, and frequently offers such to Mercury, much to the kirlia's distress. Ashleigh is very fond of Tuesday for saving him despite their intentions and he works toward protecting her as a means of penance. Odysseus :'Species: Buizel Gender: Male Level: 23 Nature: Bold Heritage: ::Mother: Floatzel Father: Zangoose (grandfather - Weavile) ::Known Moves: Sonic Boom, Growl, Water Sport, Quick Attack, Water Gun, Pursuit, Swift, Aqua Jet, Fury Cutter (egg move), Night Slash (egg move) Having had one previous trainer and been through his fair share of battles, Odysseus is well-associated with both violence and loss. He retains his calm even in the most dire and stressful of circumstances and acts as something of a father figure to the other pokemon in Tuesday's party, particularly Zorro. His methods can be considered a sort of tough-love, and he has a rather harsh way of showing his affection. Odysseus can be crass when necessary, having picked up some speech patterns and methods from his other trainer, who was a Marine. Odysseus, affectionately called Ody by some, but usually referred to as Captain by others, is most comfortable in the water and often acts like the sailor he is. His past is not necessarily pleasant for him to think of. After his previous trainer was killed in combat, he was freed back into the wild, where he met another buizel and fell in love. The two had a daughter, Elizabeth. During an attack by Team Deception, Odysseus' wife is killed and his daughter is taken away. He has never since stopped searching for her, and though he is realistic in the fact that he may never find her, he still has hope. Badges and Achievements References Category:Characters